


You Want S.T.A.R.S.? I'll Give You S.T.A.R.S.

by marvelwlw



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. At Arklay you lost your older sister because of Wesker. Now you and Jill have to escape from Raccoon City and away from Nemesis together.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Resident Evil.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks/nightmare

_You let out a yelp as you were punched by Wesker, the punch caused you to fall to the floor in pain. You looked over at your older sister, Hailee, to see her aim her gun at him in anger. But before she could shoot him, Wesker took out his gun and shot her in the head._

_You watched as your sister fell to the floor and blood start pool around her. Your eyes widened in horror. “Hailee!” You quickly got up and rushed over to her, taking her in your arms. “Hailee please, wake up.” You sobbed. “Please.”_

_Jill looked at you holding Hailee’s body in shock, she then looked at Wesker. “You asshole!” She growled. Jill was about to shoot Wesker but Barry beat her to it._

_Suddenly you looked down at your hands. They were covered in blood, your older sisters blood. That was when you realized that her blood was pooling around you as well. “No, no, no!” That was when the realization hit you. Your sister was gone._

“(Y/N) wake up!”

Your eyes snapped open, you gasped as you sat up quickly. You frantically looked around, breathing heavily. That was when your eyes landed on a very concerned Jill.

Before you knew it you started crying as soon as your remembered the nightmare you just had. It wasn’t the first time you’ve had that nightmare, that day at Arklay will be burned into your mind forever. You could never forget what Wesker took from you.

Jill’s heart breaks when she saw you start to break down, she doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around you. She knew that day has haunted you and she wished she could take that pain away.

“I miss her so much Jill.” You sobbed into Jill’s chest as you wrap your around around her.

She began to rub your back. “I know, I miss her too.” She pulled your a little bit closer.

**xxxxx**

_You stood at Hailee’s grave after everyone went inside after the funeral. You weren’t sure how long you’ve been standing there but you knew it’s been some time because it started to rain. The rain had washed away your tears, the only evidence that showed you’ve been crying were your red, puffy eyes._

_Jill stood off to the side, under the umbrella she had brought with her just in case. She slowly walked over to you, she held the umbrella over the both of you. Jill wrapped her free arm around you._

_Jill looked over at you. “(Y/N) if you’d like you can come live with me at my place.”_

_“Wait what?” You looked at her with a shocked look on your face. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”_

_“You won’t intrude I promise.” She gave you a small smile._

_You hug Jill tightly. “Thank you Jill, I don’t know what I would do without you.”_

**xxxxx**

_You were in Chief Irons office, he just told you that she was shutting down S.T.A.R.S. which pissed you off. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You can’t do that!”_

_“I can.” Chief Irons rolled his eyes. You growled before slamming your hands on his desk. “If you don’t leave my office you’ll be suspended.”_

_“I’m not going anywhere.” You glared at him. “We aren’t done here.”_

_Chief Irons huffed. “Just like your sister. She never knew when to leave things alone.”_

_When he said that you lost it. “What the fuck did you just say?”_

_“You heard me.” He had a smug look on his face._

_You move to lunge at him but Chris and Brad held you back. “Let me go!” You try to get out of their grip. You glared at Chief Irons. “You fucker!”_

_While you were trying to get out of Chris and Brad grip you grabbed your spare knife and threw it at Chief Irons. The knife embedded itself into the wall right next to his head._

_“You know what you can do with that suspension? You can shove it up your ass! I quit!” You finally push Chris and Brad off of you and stormed out of Chief Irons office._

_Before you left the police station you made sure Chief Irons wasn’t looking when you grabbed your Samurai Edge, Jill’s, and your older sisters. There was no way you were going to let that asshole keep them._

_As you were leaving you ran into Marvin. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “You alright (Y/N)?”_

_“I’m far from alright.” You sighed, turning around to face him. “Marvin, you’re one of the good guys and I know you’ll do the right thing.” You looked around to make sure no one else was around. “Don’t trust Chief Irons. He’s hiding something big. Whenever you can you need to dig up anything you can find on him. He’s not who he says he is.”_

_After a second of him taking in everything you just said Marvin nods. “I trust you.” You give him a small smile but right before you walked away he stopped you. “You know Maya is starting her first day here soon.”_

_You couldn’t help but smile. “Promise me you’ll be there for her and to tell her not to trust Chief Irons.” He nods. “Oh and give her this when she arrives on her first day.” You hand Marvin your Samurai Edge._

_He takes the Samurai Edge and nods. “I will. Take care of yourself (Y/N).”_

_“Always.” You smile. “Take care of yourself too Marvin.”_

**xxxxx**

When Jill walked into the bathroom you let out a sigh, you lean back against the headboard and run your hands over your face. Suddenly the phone starts to ring. “Who could that be?”

You get off the bed and go to answer the phone. “Hello?

_“(Y/N) are you okay?”_

“Brad?” You became worried. “Is everything okay? What’s going on down there?”

_“I’ll explain later but right now you and Jill need to get out of there.”_

“Okay we’ll meet you-” You were cut off but something crashing through the wall. “What the hell?!” Before you could do anything the creature grabbed you and threw you into the wall.

You quickly grabbed your gun to shoot at him but nothing was working, then he kicked you. That was when Jill came rushing out of the bathroom with her gun, she began shooting at the creature giving you enough time to get up and run over to her.

“Jill it’s no use we need to run.” You grab her hand, pulling her out of the apartment.

No matter what you did that creature always found you. After what seemed like forever you and Jill finally made it outside and some rubble blocked the door so that thing couldn’t get out. But you had a feeling that wasn’t going to be the last time you saw him.

As you were walking with Brad you looked over at Jill. “This is just like Arklay...”

“It’s going to be okay (Y/N), we’re going to get through this.” Jill placed a comforting hand on your arm.

Soon you, Jill, and Brad were trying to get away from the zombies. Brad was trying to keep the door closed but he ended up getting bitten. “Brad!” You grabbed a knife and stabbed the zombie in the head. “You’re going to be okay.”

“You and I both know how this ends (Y/N)...” He looked at you sadly.

“But that doesn’t mean we have to like it!” You groan as you try to keep the door closed.

He looked at both you and Jill. “Are we still a team?”

You nod. “Of course we are.”

“Always.” Jill said

“Then do me a favor and don’t fuck up like I did. Go!” He pushed you and Jill away from him. You and Jill give Brad one last sad look before reluctantly leaving.

**xxxxx**

You and Jill made it to the parking garage roof where a helicopter was waiting for you when suddenly something hit it, causing it to crash. The blast caused you and Jill to hit a near by car. 

As you look up you saw the creature walking towards you two. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” You get up to open the driver side door of the car. “Jill get in!” 

Jill quickly gets into the car just as you toss the body out of the car. You get in and try to start the car. It takes a few tries but you were finally able to get it started. “Hold onto something.” You told Jill.

You glare at the creature. “It’s my turn, bitch!” You slam on the gas, driving right into the creature. But the creature reaches in and grabs you by the throat but you don’t let up on the gas.

The car ended up driving off the roof and right onto the creature. You and Jill groan as you both try to crawl out of the car, your eyes widen as you see the creature getting back up. Right when you and Jill crawl out of the car it exploded.

The creature started walking through the fire, towards you and Jill. You both move backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

“Hey, fuckface!”

You heard someone call out, then you see a rocket being shot at the creature but he caught it. Then there was another rocket which hit the creature causing him to fall onto his knees. 

That was when a man came running over to you and Jill. He helped you up. 

“Who are you?” Jill asked.

“Name’s Carlos. Come on, let’s get you both someplace safe.”

**xxxxx**

You and Jill both agreed to help getting the train working again. You glared at Carlos and Mikhail. “Just so you know, I’m doing this for them.” You motioned towards the civilians. “Not for you.” Fucking Umbrella.

Now you and Jill were at the power plant to turn on the generators. You looked at it in horror. “I don’t like this...”

Right as Jill unlocked the gate door something jumped onto you and injecting something into you. Jill shot the thing off of you but you started coughing. “J-Jill I need...” 

Jill quickly grabbed a green herb and helped you eat it. After you did that was when you started throwing up. Jill started rubbing your back, trying to help calm you down.

After a bit you sighed. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, you feeling okay?”

You could tell she was concerned. “I’m okay, I just need a minute.”

“You sit and rest, I’ll go get the generators working.” Jill helps you sit down on the stairs and opened the gate, without giving you a chance to protest.

After the generators were working Jill radioed Carlos to let him know that the generators were working and you two were on your way to set up the train route. As you left the power plant that was when the creature showed up again. You and Jill quickly ran away from him.

You weren’t sure how you and Jill were able to make it to the subway company’s offices but you did. It didn’t take long to get the route set up. After telling Carlos you and Jill made you way back to the subway.

That was when you heard the creature getting into the subway. “Aw, come on. Not again.” Carlos said, aiming his gun. 

Jill quickly hit the button to start closing the gate. The three of you move to the other side of the gate. But then it was like you and Jill read each other’s mind. You both quickly go back.

“It’s us he’s after.” Jill said. “We’ll buy you some time.” You nod in agreement.

“Wait, Jill, (Y/N)! No!” Carlos tried calling out to you but you and Jill didn’t listen.

You and Jill both ran, leading the creature away from the train. “Come on, you creepy-ass stalker! You want S.T.A.R.S.!? We’ll give you S.T.A.R.S.!”

**xxxxx**

You hated the sewers. Why did it have to be the sewers? After what felt like hours you and Jill were finally able to find a way out of the sewers. But that was when the creature ambushed you again but this time he had a flamethrower. A flamethrower!

You and Jill start running towards a building that was being worked on, making your way up to the roof. That was when the creature landed in front of you. You and Jill get ready to fight him once again.

You glare at him. “I’m getting so fucking tired of your shit!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Resident Evil.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks/nightmare

While you and Jill were fighting this monstrosity on the rooftop you noticed that he had a fuel tank on his back and that there was a generator that you two could use to stun him for a short time.

Between the two of you it didn’t take long before you defeated him. You and Jill quickly run to the lift to get down from the building safely. But right when you get to the lift there was an explosion causing the lift to break. You both were able to hold on but then it broke again causing you both to fall towards the ground.

You groan and roll over to look at Jill. “Jill?” You groan out as you slowly move over to her. “Jill, you okay?” 

Jill closed her eyes and let’s out a groan. “I’ll be okay.” She slowly sits up, looking at you to make sure you were okay. “You okay?”

You nod. “I’m okay but we need to get back to the subway.” Jill nods and you help her stand up.

You and Jill make your way to get back to the subway when you see Kendo’s gun shop. You both quickly go to the shop hoping to find Kendo. You walked in slowly in case there were zombies but so far you didn’t hear or see any.

Suddenly you hear someone come up behind you and Jill. “Don’t move! Oh shit Jill, (Y/N).” 

You and Jill turn around and see Kendo. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw him. “Kendo you’re alright.” 

He nods but you saw him glance towards the back room. “Yea.”

“There’s a subway that’s going to take all the survivors somewhere safe.” Jill tells him.

“Yea, we’re heading there now. You should come with us, we’re going to need someone like you, you’re one of the best.” You give him a small smile.

Jill nods in agreement. “There’s going to be a lot to do and (Y/N)’s right, you’re one of the best.”

Kendo looks at the back room again before looking back at you and Jill. “I have a plan already but I’ll meet up with you both.” He walks towards the back room but stops. “There’s a key on the wall to the gate outside, you can use that.” He looks at you both one last time before going into the back room.

When you walked over to get the key you could hear Kendo talking to someone in the back room and that was when you heard his daughter weakly say, “Daddy...”. Hearing that your heart sank. You frowned as tears threatened to fall.

Grabbing the key you found a pen and a piece of paper. You began to write a letter to your sister, Maya, just in case she ended up coming to Kendo’s gun shop.

After writing the letter you and Jill left the shop and went through the gate outside. But once you and Jill went through the house that was when that monstrosity showed up again but this time he had a rocket launcher. 

“Where the hell is he getting all these weapons?!” You say as you grab Jill’s hand and began running away from him.

After some time you ran into Carlos who helped you and Jill escape him. Once you saw the train you let out a sigh of relief. You and Jill boarded the train and sat down. After the train started moving you and Jill looked at each other and smiled but that was when there was an explosion. 

Your eyes widened in horror as you saw the monstrosity again. “How the fuck is he not dead yet?!” You go to run at him but Mikhail stopped you.

You and Jill quickly run to try and escape but that was when Nikolai locked the door. “Nikolai open the door!” You try getting to door open.

He smirked. “It’s not after me.” Then he leaves.

“Nikolai!” Jill yells.

That was when you hear the monstrosity grab Mikhail and suddenly there was a giant explosion causing the train to derail which ended up knocking both you and Jill out.

**xxxxx**

_You were at the apartment that you shared with your older sister, Hailee. You had asked Jill to come over and help you pack up your stuff some you could move to Jill’s apartment. You had already sent Hailee’s stuff to your parent’s house but you decided to keep Hailee’s leather jacket._

_You look around, just remembering all the fun times you and Hailee had at the apartment. You looked down at your sister’s leather jacket before hugging it close._

_Jill placed a gentle hand on your back. You take a deep breath before turning around to look at Jill. “There’s something I need to tell you Jill.”_

_“What is it? You know you can tell me anything (Y/N).”_

_“Before we live together you need to know this and I understand if this changes things.” You take another deep breath. “I’m into women.”_

_Jill’s eyes widened in shock, but once the shock wore off she quickly pulled you into a hug. “Why would that change anything? (Y/N) you’re still my friend and nothing could ever change that.” You hug Jill back tightly as tears start to fall._

**xxxxx**

Your eyes open as you let out a gasp. You slowly stand up and went over to Jill. You let out a sigh when you realized she was alive. Not long after that Jill finally woke up. After taking a few minutes to get yourselves together you both continue on.

Once you found a way out that was when you realized you were at the Clock tower. When you and Jill make it to the bridge Jill was finally able to contact Carlos. That when you noticed that monstrosity going towards the water and falling in.

Suddenly you noticed the water bubbling. “Um Jill... Jill we need to run!” 

That was when the monstrosity came flying out of the water but he looked different, he completely mutated. You and Jill ran away from him and were able to dodge every time he tried to grab either of you. 

Once you and Jill were in front of the Clock tower he landed in front of the both of you and let out a loud roar. It took some time but you had finally defeated him, or so you thought.

After grabbing anything you and Jill had found in the area you two began to leave. Suddenly the monstrosity grabbed you and began to pull you towards him. You tried to break free but everything you tried didn’t work. 

Jill quickly grabbed her gun and aimed at the gate, shooting it which caused the gate to fall and sever the monstrosity’s arm. Once you were free you kicked his arm away from you. You were about to hug Jill but that was when you saw her eyes widen.

Jill had noticed that the monstrosity was trying to infect you so she quickly pushed you out of harms way and taking the hit. She fell to the ground as soon as she got hit. 

“Jill!” You yell before running over to her and taking her in your arms. “No, no, not you too!” 

That was when you began to get flashbacks of your sisters death and you holding her body. You could already feel yourself starting to have a panic attack but somehow you were able to shake it off.

You look over to where the monstrosity was and that was when you saw Nikolai standing there with a smirk on his face. “Interesting. You've done me a big favor, Miss Valentine.” He said before he leaves.

You glare. “Nikolai! I’m going to kick your fucking ass you fucker!”

You quickly grab the radio. “Carlos! Dammit Carlos answer please!” You couldn’t stop yourself from starting to cry.

_“(Y/N)? What happened? Where are you?”_

“Jill she’s... I’m taking her to the hospital I need you to meet me there, I need your help.” You didn’t wait for him to answer you before you picked up Jill and carried her bridal style and making your way to the hospital.

**xxxxx**

Once you got the the hospital you found a room to set Jill down. As soon as you did that was when the door opened, you quickly grabbed your gun and aiming at whoever entered the room.

Carlos held up his hands. “Easy there Supergirl, it’s just me.”

As soon as you heard the nickname he gave you, you lowered your gun. It was like how he calls Jill Supercop but he calls you Supergirl.

You look down at Jill, tears already falling. “Hold on Jill, Carlos and I will get you that vaccine.” You didn’t even hesitate before placing a kiss on Jill’s forehead. “Fight it Jill. Please I can’t lose you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Resident Evil.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks/nightmare

You and Carlos slowly walk around the hospital trying to find Dr. Bard. At first it was quiet between the two of you but then you looked over at him. “I’m sorry Carlos.”

He looked over at you, he raised an eyebrow. “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for (Y/N).”

“But I do.” You quickly look around to make sure there’s no zombies around before placing a hand on Carlos’s arm to stop him. “I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you when we first met.”

“It’s okay. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you hate Umbrella so much?” He looked at you.

Sighing you lean against the wall. “Umbrella murdered my older sister right in front of me.” 

“Holy shit.” Carlos couldn’t believe that the company he worked for would do something like that. “I’m so sorry (Y/N).” He was be beyond pissed.

“I won’t stop until I stop Umbrella. I won’t stop until I make that motherfucker pay for taking my sister away from me.” You glared into the distance. Carlos placed a hand on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. 

After a few minutes the two of you continue through the hospital. While you both are going through the hospital Carlos was able to get to know you a lot better and you got to know Carlos a lot better. You knew this before but now you truly believe that Carlos is one of the few good ones that work for Umbrella.

You never once stopped thinking about Jill, she never left your mind. You couldn’t help but get a flashback.

**xxxxx**

_You sighed as you walked into the women’s shower room at R.P.D, you walked over to your locker and when you opened it you were met with a bunch of love letters from multiple co-workers._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.” You groaned before grabbing the letters and throwing them in the trash._

_Right when you threw out the letters that was when Jill walked in. She raised an eyebrow at you. “Why do you keep throwing out those love letters?” She walked over to you. “I’ve also noticed that you’ve declined both Chris and Brad when they’ve asked you out on a date.”_

_“I don’t mean to hurt the people that gave me those letters but none of them are my type.” You sat down on the bench. “For Chris and Brad they’re not my type either. Chris is more like a brother to me, Brad is a nice guy and all but like I said he’s not my type.”_

_Jill sat down next to you. When she did you had to try so hard not to blush at how close she was to you. “Do you have a crush on anyone?” Jill asked._

_You shyly nod your head. “I do, I have a crush on a S.T.A.R.S. member.” The S.T.A.R.S. member is you Jill, you thought to yourself._

_“A S.T.A.R.S. member huh?” Jill hummed. She then started to try and guess who it was._

_Before Jill could guess anymore that was when Hailee walked into the room. When you saw your sister you let out a sigh of relief._

_“There you two are!” She smiled. “Wait was I interrupting something?”_

_“No we were just talking.” You cleared your throat. “So what’s going on Hailee?”_

_Hailee gave you a knowing smirk for a second before she smiled. “We’ve been assigned a mission so grab your gear you two!”_

**xxxxx**

You and Carlos were finally able to get into Dr. Bard’s office, you saw his body and sighed. That was when you noticed the open window, you looked at the window then at Dr. Bard. “This is definitely Nikolai work.”

Carlos goes over to the computer and that was when you and Carlos finally got the vaccine. You two quickly head back to Jill. You go over to Jill and administer the vaccine into Jill’s bloodstream. “Please work... please.” You whisper.

While you and Carlos waited that was when Tyrell came into the room. You and Carlos quickly aimed your guns at him but when you both realized who it was you lowered your guns. 

Tyrell turned on the TV so you and Carlos could hear the announcement of a mission strike on October 1st. Your eyes widened. But that was when you heard a lot of zombies outside.

You and Carlos work together to defend Jill from the zombie horde. After what felt like forever the two of you finally defended the area. You took a deep breath, Carlos smiled at you a pat you on your shoulder.

**xxxxx**

_Jill gasps and quickly sits up and she looked at her hands in shock, she then moved to get off the bed. As soon as she did that was when you walked into the room._

_You smiled at her. “Jill! Oh thank god! You’re okay.” You placed your hands on her shoulders. “It’s over now. The city’s safe, we’re safe.” Suddenly you start coughing and fall to your knees._

_Jill kneels down and placed a hand on your shoulder but that was when you made a inhuman sound as you looked up at her, causing her you jump back and crawl away from you as you began to crawl towards her. Jill didn’t want to but she aimed her gun at you, her hands shaking._

_“Shoot me, Jill!” You said as you moved even closer to her. “It’s the only way...”_

_She couldn’t do it so she lowered her gun. That was when you made another inhuman sound and jumped on her._

**xxxxx**

Jill groaned as she started to wake up. She looked around the room and saw that it was October 1st. She then noticed you right when you looked at her.

You let out a huge sigh of relief as tears started to roll down your cheeks. You quickly pull Jill into a tight hug, Jill hugged you back just as tightly. “Why Jill? Why did you take the hit and got infected?”

Jill pulled away from the hug and looked away from you. “I took the hit because I love you (Y/N), I couldn’t let you get infected.”

Your eyes widened. You weren’t imagining things right? You never thought that Jill would feel the same way. Suddenly Jill pulled you into a gentle kiss. Once the two of you pulled away from the kiss slightly you two stare into each other’s eyes for a while.

Jill then immediately pulled you into a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around Jill’s neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. You and Jill only pulled away from the kiss when you heard the announcement of a missile strike.

You pulled Jill into once more kiss. When you pulled away you blushed. “When this is over would you go on a date with me?”

Jill smiled and bit her lip. “I would love to.” She kissed you quickly. “We should get going.”

You nod. You and Jill grab everything that you needed and head to the underground facility to find the vaccine. But of course Nikolai had to make things even more difficult. 

Once you and Jill finally got the fuses and got the elevator working you met up with Tyrell and the three of you enter the Nest Facility. That was until that fucking monstrosity ambushed you. 

“No Tyrell!” You yell when that monstrosity grabbed him.

“Don’t worry about me, go!” He was able to say before he was killed.

Jill grabs your hand and the two of you start running. You were able to escape and enter the Nest Facility. Jill was able to find a safe place where you two could take a breather.

Jill immediately pulled you into her arms, you wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck. After a few minutes of being in Jill’s arms you both continue on. 

You were able to find a room where the vaccine would be. But that was when you both found out that there wasn’t a vaccine and that you had to make it.

“We have to make the vaccine? Are you fucking kidding me?!” You groan as you run a hand over your face. 


End file.
